castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:Simon's Quest/Brahm
Reaching the Ferryman Now you need to get all the way back to the Town of Jova. Take this "opportunity" to collect Hearts and buy some Laurels. In the town, heal and exit to the left. Once you arrive in Belasco Marsh, some new and powerful enemies, the Lizard Men, will attack you with fireballs. Kill them quickly and proceed to the left. When you arrive in front of the purple poisonous water, use a Laurel and quickly proceed to the left. Don't bother killing enemies as the effect of the Laurel is limited in time. Exit the marsh. At Dead River, dispatch the enemies until you reach the water. The Ferryman accepts to transport you to the other side, where you'll reach the Town of Aldra. Heal there and go back to the Ferryman. Equip Dracula's Heart and talk to him: he'll take you to another place. To the mansion You'll arrive to the mansion! However, before entering it, go explore the surroundings, and proceed to the left. In the next screen, you'll see moving platforms to jump on. Those jumps are tricky, so be careful. You need to jump on all blocks and reach the other side. Next screen is Jam Wasteland: try to avoid getting there at night, as enemies are really powerful. Go to the far left to reach a person, who will give you the Diamond sub-weapon. Now, go back to the mansion, it's time to explore it. Brahm's Mansion Compared to previous mansions, this one is quite hard, with powerful enemies, so be ready for a challenge. Jump above the spikes: you'll notice an armor enemy with a weird pattern above. That's because it's moving next to a false floor, so avoid falling through. Climb the stairs, go to the left, climb more stairs, go to the right, and climb the stairs again. You'll encounter a devil that drops lots of Hearts: you can kill it multiple times by going back and forth. Get to the left and down to find a clue book hidden in a brick wall (you'll have to drop and start again). Back to the top level, proceed to the right. Two devils await you, so be prepared for a good fight (you can use a strong sub-weapon to help you here). Go down after the fight, jump above the spikes on the right, and use Holy Water on the right to find a second clue book. Descend to reach a merchant: buy an Oak Stake. Kill the armor before proceeding to the right. You'll encounter Death as the first boss of the game! You can completely ignore him if you want, but beating him will reward you the Gold Knife. Try to avoid Death's scythes and lure him near the floor to use the Sacred Flame against him. Use you whip to inflict damage to him too. When damaged, Death will come near the floor, and you'll be able to finish him with the Sacred Flame. Once dead, grab the knife and proceed to the right. Break the Crystal Ball to get Dracula's Eyeball. Exit the mansion (ignore Death that came back). Category:Simon's Quest Walkthroughs